Quiet
by DiamondRainbows
Summary: Something I imagined up on a whim on how Cobra and Kinana could meet during the new filler arc . Not exactly sure what the rating or genres should be, so... Not so much romance, just reunion fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Kinana knew she was in a pinch when the last of the able wizards collapsed.

She knew she couldn't do any magic yet; Take Over Magic takes some time. Still, she insisted on going along with Shadow Gear and Gajeel Redfox. Kinana felt very useless as it was. She was just a waitress lacking any sort of magical skill. All she could do to protect her friends was throw rocks, for goodness sake.

Sadly, when they met up with the two men, they weren't prepared for _this_.

Levy recognized them as two men from the old dark guild, Oracion Seis. One seemed to be very fast, so Jet took him on. Unfortunately, the tall and skinny man seemed to be faster than the member of Shadow Gear. Jet was taken down.

Gajeel and Droy, thinking of Levy and Kinana, took on the other man. Something was very odd about this man to the purple-haired maiden. One of his eyes was scarred shut; it must've been a previous battle. The man also seemed a bit incomplete. _Maybe not to any of us he looks incomplete, but his whole being seems to give off that feel…_

This man seemed to be able to read others' minds and use their thoughts against them in battle. The impact of the blasts between the Iron Dragon Slayer and the man caused Kinana to fall back against the wall, greatly wounded. Levy attempted to give Gajeel some strength with iron, but the man appeared to be a Poison Dragon Slayer. Kinana was cringing in fear. Levy came over to comfort Kinana, who was shaking with her very being.

_Oh no…_ she thought. _Not now… not this…_ Kinana fell into Levy's lap; she once again felt that similar, paralyzing pain. This happened every now and then, but something about it gave her some feel to her old memories, same with that voice she heard in her head. The same voice she heard when she first was saved and awakened by Makarov. Kinana was frozen in her own poisonous thoughts. She did not feel the small bluenette leave and battle the men when Gajeel and Droy fell.

When Kinana could open her eyes again, the burning in her arms ceased, and the first thing she opened her eyes to was Levy, eyes stricken, falling to the ground.

Kinana screamed.

With that bloodcurdling scream, the Poison Dragon Slayer and the swift man with the outrageous hair drove their attention to the girl huddled in the corner. Kinana bit her tongue and fought her tears. She couldn't move. When they walked over, she was sweating fear. She dared not look at her new captors in the eyes when they took her by the arms and dragged her away. If she got too good a look at them… the ones who conquered Gajeel, and Team Shadow Gear, Kinana felt her nightmares would be littered with their faces for eternity.

_I-I can't believe… I insisted on coming… and ended up a prisoner… _

"Oi!" A deep voice called out to her. Kinana raised her head slightly, but then became aware that it was the Poison Dragon speaking to her. She whimpered.

That wasn't good for his temper. "Hey! Let me hear you! Why can't I hear you?_!_ You're too quiet!" He shook her a bit. Kinana shivered, as if his breath was scaling her neck. She swore that voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it; her ears were still ringing.

"Cobra, it seems they need assistance in the section with that requipper, Titania." The other man notified him.

"Fine, go. I'll take care of the prisoner. Make sure to be good show for that one, Racer!" Cobra teased. Racer dashed away, leaving the helpless Fairy Tail waitress to his hands.

Kinana coughed. "Toxic fumes getting to ya, eh?" Cobra mocked. Kinana seethed in anger, but the energy and drive to do anything at all was drained from her body.

_Maybe, this is, the end… for me… without even knowing… without any recollection of my life beforehand…_ Kinana talked herself out of despair. The only regret she currently had was letting down the Master's—no—_everyone's_ expectations down. _What kind of wizard am I…?_

"Why are you so quiet? You thinking, right? Why can't I hear it?" Cobra brought Kinana's face to meet his. She kept her eyes tightly shut. "Open your eyes, woman!" He kneed her in the side. Kinana cried out.

She couldn't help it. Kinana opened her emerald green eyes to meet those of Cobra's dark gray eye. The green eyes bulged out in hear at her enemy's leer. Cobra's smirk softened; which was more of just an overall frown. His face darkened, and the crimson haired man pushed Kinana in front of him; holding her arms back until a suitable pair of chains could be conjured.

_Oh my god… he's frightening! What was I thinking? Me, Kinana, help out taking down two men from Oracion Seis?_! Kinana's thoughts were cluttered with worry, but none that Cobra could detect. That frustrated him greatly.

"Just say something already, woman!" He raged, and pushed her further.

Kinana squeaked. "M-My name's K-Kinana, o-okay? Pl-Please tell me… why… why did you take me!_?_ You left my friends… What does Oracion Seis have to do anything about this?" She struggled to form the words of the questions weighing high on her mind; all except for the reason why she felt like she has seen him before.

Cobra cruelly stepped on her ankles, making her yelp. "Don't ask me questions!" He paused. "…Kinana. You have magic energy inside you, I see… but you don't seem to be able to fully utilize it yet," Kinana was slightly shocked; was this sympathy? "…and we also need a few captives." She sighed inwardly; of course not. "Your friends already received enough wrath."

Kinana soaked in the answers given. _I can't believe he actually answered me… maybe he isn't so heartless? Nah, he's still part of the ones who tried to take Nirvana!_ "Wh-What does Oracion Seis want with the Infinity Clock?"

The man behind her growled a little. If she turned around, Kinana guessed, she could see him bearing his canines. "…I'm no longer an Oracion Seis member. I've broken all ties with the man called Brain." Cobra answered, as calmly as he possibly could.

_So he's not Oracion Seis? So then why is he still working with the people in it? …Other than Brain, apparently._ _So where is he taking me, anyway? Hmm… just looks like another pathway through this maze. Does he know where he's going? I hope so._

"…Hey. Hey! Kinana!" He shouted.

Kinana flinched. "Y-Yes…?" She turned her head slightly.

"Why can't I hear you?"

"…What?" Kinana was dumbfounded. Couldn't she be heard before?

"I can read people's thoughts, but you're an exception to this! Why? Who—What are you?_!_ This has only happened twice before! One with a man named Jellal… you've heard of him, yes?" He forcibly turned her around so that he could meet her face. Kinana still couldn't get used to his scarred eye.

"M-Mmph… Y-Yeah…" She shuddered at his name. Kinana heard horrible rumors about him, but Gray once warned her not to speak of it, especially in front of Erza.

"That man's memories were wasted. I couldn't hear his thoughts." Kinana widened her eyes. _Maybe that's why he can't hear my thoughts; my memories are gone as well._ "Another case, was my own pet snake, Cuberos. Cuberos, my companion in life, my only friend! I could not hear its voice… As much as I wanted to…"

Cobra's eye was intense, and Kinana could see the underlying pain within him. He was biting his lip, and shaking slightly from the memory. Kinana looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"…That explains it. I, too, have lost my memory." Kinana confessed while staring at her bare, bruised feet. She could sense Cobra quietly gasp and look at her. "I remember, even know: waking up in Fairy Tail's infirmary, with an older woman with pink hair and a bitter attitude looking at me. Makarov said that he found me. I don't remember anything before that time… except a kind voice calling out to me."

Cobra appeared to be a bit uncomfortable after that. "I see." He murmured. "What was this voice saying?" He asked, a bit curious.

Kinana held her arm. "Well… the voice was so, kind, and soothing… all I remember was that it yearned to hear my—" Before she could finish, Kinana collapsed, and fell in Cobra's arms, panting. She had the purple marks on her arms once again, and she was on the verge of blacking out.

_Wh-Why? This just happened to me! Why?_! Was all she could conjure up in her subconscious before passing out.

"K-Kinana!" Cobra shouted in shock of the woman's sudden fall. He propped her up, and he carried her in his arms. "Damn… one of my own prisoners, and she was about to say something interesting. No use, I guess I should get her somewhere…"

Cobra carried her away, all the while receiving a somewhat nostalgic feeling looking at Kinana's deep purple hair. It reminded him of purple scales, and her green eyes with slitted ones. He was almost tempted to—but he shook all thoughts from his head, and concentrated on getting somewhere safe. _She's so… quiet. Extremely quiet…_ He thought. _It's actually quite… soothing, but… I want to hear it. Her thoughts. I wanted to hear Cuberos's thoughts, as well… but Cuberos is gone…_

During that time, Kinana was in her own dream world. She felt excruciating pain, as if someone were trying to fit her into a long, thin box, Kinana felt her body getting stretched, and her skin was changing… she could even feel burning in her eyes as she watched her arms disappear and her legs fuse together. _Wh-What is this?_! _I can't move, or breath… this isn't Take Over magic, it's as if I'm being forced to…! AHHHHHH! _Kinana screamed. Then, she was taken to a place where she could see pictures; pictures of what looked like a poor boy discovering a purple snake. There were more pictures of this boy bonding with the snake and growing up, but they moved so fast it was hard to concentrate. Towards the end, Kinana took deep breaths, and tried forcing herself to slow her heartbeat before it could burst out of her chest. _What is this…? Who is this boy…? Why does he look… so familiar… Do I know him? Where? When?_ Kinana questioned these memories and thoughts flowing irregularly through her mind.

Cobra felt as if he were being followed; as if he was being watched carrying an unconscious girl across the battlefield. No one was there; most of the battle was moved outside. Still, he couldn't shake that feeling.

That's when he met a third party; one on a different side than Kinana's or his. This was a Legion Corps man, and Cobra could feel the magic power emanating from him. Cobra was worried; worried and weakened. He couldn't fight this man on his own; they both knew it.

"You have it, don't you? Something we need? Put the girl down, and give me the item you possess." He ordered. Reluctantly, Cobra set Kinana down far from him or the man, and prepared himself for battle.

Shot after shot, prediction after prediction, Cobra thought he had this guy. That was, until, he was hit with a large magic blast that was also able to slowly suck out his magic power. Cobra ended up on the ground.

"Where is it?" The man asked.

Cobra furiously shook his head. "I'll never tell!"

All the man did was smirk, and he sent a blast, but not meant for him, but for the girl with purple hair. It sent her flying, but she was still out cold.

"Maybe she can tell me, then." He threatened. Cobra tried getting a read off of her, but no such luck, she was still quiet. The man prepared another blast, this one much more devastating than the others. "Enjoy your death, little girl."

All Cobra could do in a dire situation was roar out to her in the hopes that she would wake up. "KINANA!"

On her end, that one scream that rang in her ears and shook her dream state was able to make her open her eyes before the blast, but it was too late. She tried to dodge, but was still caught in some of the explosion.

"Oh, too bad. I guess she didn't know." The enemy laughed as if it were nothing.

"You sick bastard! I'll kill you!" This time it was Cobra's turn to threaten. He went for a punch, but the man reacted first, and got him in the gut. "Ugh!" Cobra cursed under his breath.

Kinana, still somehow able to stand, raced over to the two men while the man Cobra fought was preparing the next blow. She blocked Cobra with her own body.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Kinana still wasn't completely sure how she got this protective instinct, but she knew what she had to do.

"No! Kinana! Are you crazy? You haven't mastered a skill yet!" Cobra tried to get her out of the way, but the woman would not budge.

The man cackled. "You would be wise, little girl, to move." Kinana bore her teeth and tried giving a dirty look.

"No, I won't."

"Stupid girl!" The man chucked at the thought of killing her, and raised his staff.

Cobra grabbed her by the waist. "Are you crazy?_!_"

Kinana felt tears brimming. All was becoming clear for her, and hopefully, for Cobra too. Still using her body as a shield, no matter what he tried to do, Kinana began the spell.

And in those words, Kinana hoped he would realize.

"…Take Over: Cuberos…"

**This is the result of a little whim I went on after finishing the FT series so far. I honestly hope Kinana x Cobra will happen. That opening… Tenohira, was it? Well, that gave me a lot of hope.**

**And then I listened to Quiet by Lights again and got the idea for this. Don't even ask me how or why I decided to write it.**

**Anyways, I have no clue how these guys would play into the new arc, so I left a lot of things vague. I don't know if I did that good, so maybe you can review, down there in that box? Thank You~**

**DiamondRainbows**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Fairy Tail is not mine, it is, in fact, Hiro Mashima's.**

Kinana wasn't exactly sure _how_ she was able to do a Take Over.

It just… happened.

In the heat of the moment, struggling from the blast on the sidelines, she saw the man about to make a life-threatening blow to Cobra—someone she barely knew, yet, she felt some sort of need to protect him.

And where she got the name—Cuberos, was it? Kinana had no clue where she got _that_, she just spit it out like she's been saying that for years. _Where did I hear that before…?_

Thankfully, the Take Over was nothing like her nightmare; it was not forced at all, but it was like she adapted to this shape. It was a smooth and easy transformation, and when the purple lights stopped glowing, Kinana discovered the shape of her Take Over—a large, purple snake. _Cuberos… was Cobra's snake… and I—I… was… Cuberos…_ she realized.

In her new form, Kinana suddenly received something like a wave of memories. She could recall everything from being a snake: her forced transformation by an evil wizard, meeting Cobra, becoming his friend, Oracion Seis, Nirvana… and Cobra's defeat.

She feared to look back at the man who was once her owner, so she brought her attention to the Legion man, and made her attack.

Meanwhile, the man she was protecting was stoned to silence. He could not concentrate—his vision was becoming dizzy. All he could hear was the rapid beating of the organ underneath his chest. Cobra fell to the dirt ground. If there were flies, they would be caught in his mouth. He was at his weakest, and all he could do was watch his ex-prisoner Take Over into his ex-pet snake and missing best friend and fight the Legion Corps man. Cobra's mind hurt—it was similar to the feeling of Natsu's roaring thoughts that defeated him.

When Cobra looked up again, he saw the enemy on the ground—poisoned. Cuberos—no—Kinana, slithered over to him, a wary look shown on her green, reptilian eyes. Then, right in front of him, he saw Cuberos slip away once again, and Kinana in his friend's place.

All he could see was the apologetic look on her eyes; they seemed to say, "I'm sorry for leaving you, all those years back." Cobra's lip trembled. _What should I do? I still can't hear her thoughts—is she thinking at all?_

Noting his lack of response, Kinana dropped to her knees and avoided his gaze. All she could do then was soak in the silence of the moment between them.

Cobra was mulling over his thoughts; _Should I say something? If so, what am I supposed to say to her? _

Kinana knew Cobra probably couldn't speak at the moment, so she choke back a sob and reluctantly began her explanation.

Cobra's heartstrings were being tested as he heard Kinana's story about being transformed into a snake, meeting him, and ultimately being transformed back, thanks to Makarov. _She's Fairy Tail now, huh? …What should I do? I've wanted to see Cuberos for so long… I wanted to hear my best friend's voice… so why am I hesitating? Is it because I've tried before? What if my prayer will never be answered? What if I will _never _be able to hear her voice? _

Kinana was worried about Cobra's reaction, or lack thereof. She couldn't bear the stress of the moment. They were just sitting on the ground together, but she was glued to her spot. _Cobra will never forgive me for this. He'll think I'm a traitor… all this time, I-I could hear his tender voice in my head, but the real burden was on him; seven years without Cuberos… I must've brought him so much pain! He could never look at me again… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…_

Kinana could not hold back the flow of tears that streamed down her face and the curve of her cheeks to the ground. _All he wanted… was to hear me… _

A tanned, familiar hand was held in front of her. Kinana gasped, and looked up to see Cobra's scarred face—still hiding behind an emotionless mask. She couldn't tell what exactly he was thinking, but she took it, and she felt herself get pulled into a long, forgiving hug. Cobra could barely hold back his tears, and Kinana wailed into his chest.

_Kinana… I'm not sure I'll ever be able to hear your thoughts._

_That's okay._

_Just to be reunited with you… you have no idea… how I feel…_

_But then again, you're probably feeling the same thing, huh?_

"_**The great gift of human beings is that we have the power of empathy, we can all sense a mysterious connection to each other."**_

― _**Meryl Streep**_

**I had no clue how to end this. It's so difficult T_T Oh well, I guess a quote is fine, right? That leaves 'ya thinkin'! X3**

**Anyways, that's it. Due to the demand for a second chapter, this is what I wrote. Less than 1000 words, and I had no idea what in the hell I was going to do.**

**So, maybe reviewing would be good, ne?**


End file.
